Sisters Are Doing it for Themselves
by ALC Punk
Summary: Sophie and Parker have this thing. It's not a big thing and it might not be a little thing, but it's a thing nonetheless. Femslash.


disclaimer: not mine  
fandom: Leverage  
rating: R, kissing, sex, naked people  
pairing: Sophie/Parker  
genre: femslash  
warnings: over-blown prose, girls kissing, rock-climbing.  
spoilers: er... none, that I can tell? Probably set somewhere after the Nigerian Job.  
notes: The image hit me at work, but I got distracted by cylon!pilots, first. I blame the title entirely on my dislike of having to come up with them, and my playlist hating me.

**Sisters Are Doin' it for Themselves**  
_by ALC Punk!_

Moonlight was coming in one window, and Sophie lazily watched it slide down the wall in random patterns and streaks. The bed she was in was warm and comfortable, and there didn't really seem much point in moving from it. At least not until she was thrown out--and maybe not even then.

A glance towards the desk showed her Parker, legs bare, but arms shoved haphazardly into a men's dress shirt. It wasn't as though Parker had modesty, she'd just apparently been a bit chilly, though she'd forgotten that again, and the shirt gaped. Sophie traced her eyes down the lines of Parker's body, feeling rather like a connoisseur of fine wine given something that she wasn't quite sure about.

She shifted, rolling onto her stomach and pillowing her chin on her crossed arms.

"Do you do this often?"

Parker didn't jerk, though she clearly hadn't expected Sophie to say anything. She shrugged, not interested enough in turning away from whatever she was looking at.

"Because it is something I may have to start highly recommending," Sophie stretched a little, then settled back on her stomach, enjoying the way her muscles felt just that slight bit pulled. "I mean, sure, it's exhilarating to begin with, but after a while, you reach that plateau where it's all so surreal and calm."

"Do you always talk?" Parker tilted her head and glanced at Sophie, hand absently still tapping on the keys a little.

"I don't know. Are you always so silent?" That hadn't been the impression Sophie had taken of the younger woman, when this had begun. She'd known Parker's type: all talk, all flash, all show, and little substance. Being around her was changing that opinion just a little.

Parker stood abruptly, not needing to stretch though she'd been slumped for what had felt like _hours_ to Sophie. "Why are you curious now?"

"Perhaps I was distracted before." Sophie didn't move as Parker climbed back onto the bed, stretching out, her head at Sophie's feet. Hands wrapped around Sophie's ankles and tugged a little.

"Can you be distracted now?"

"Oh, I don't know," turning onto her side, Sophie stared down at Parker. "After spending four hours rappelling down fake cliff-faces, I'm not sure I've got much left in me."

Parker kissed Sophie's ankle and smiled a little, "You picked it up good, you know."

And Parker was proud of that. The shine in her gaze made Sophie shift, spine straighter. She had done some damned fine work on the wire, if she said so herself. Sure, it wasn't walking or talking, but it was a sort of negotiating all on its own.

She nudged Parker's shoulder with her toe, "Are you just going to stare or are you planning something?"

"I'm thinking about redesigning part of the harness again." Parker frowned a little thoughtfully, letting her hands stroke Sophie's legs. As though that helped her think.

Sophie could have told her the effect was to cause brain function to cease. She prided herself on being good at staying on top in any seduction, but this was--or felt--different. Perhaps it was simply that Parker wasn't trying to seduce her. Parker just liked touching her, and Sophie rather enjoyed being an object of such innocent desire.

"Does it need it?" she asked, twitching her legs away from Parker's absent-minded fingers.

"Maybe." Parker sat up, stretching her arms over her head and shucking her shirt. "There's one point that I'm not sure is up to long-term load-bearing. Not that I ever plan on hanging from a wire for ten hours, but it's something to think about."

"I'll tell you what I'd rather think about."

"What?"

Sophie pushed up and grabbed Parker's shoulder, dragging her back down to the bed, "Kissing you."

"Oh." That fleeting smile again and Parker leaned in, rubbing her cheek against Sophie's. "I can do that." She turned her head and her lips brushed over Sophie's. "I can do that a lot."

Sophie didn't answer verbally, kissing back, one hand brushing light fingers through Parker's hair. There were tangles to avoid, and she'd found earlier that Parker didn't like being stroked like a small dog or cat. But kissing, she was good with. There were other things, too, but Sophie was feeling lazy.

After hours of foreplay and rock-climbing, a girl could spend another three days resting up from it all.

Parker slid against her, stretching a little, mouth a little harder.

It was the sort of demand Sophie was good at answering. She smiled a little as she let her laziness get stolen, hands stroking Parker's skin. She felt like she should pull away, make some comment about how they had been conversing about harnesses.

Ask about what Parker had been looking for on the laptop.

Curiosity had always been her middle name, after all. It was why she did the things she did, why she pushed and tricked, prodded and discovered how people ticked so that they would part themselves from some valuable, all on her behalf.

At least, that's what she'd always thought it was.

Laughter bubbled out of her, and she pulled her mouth from Parker's, "Why do you need to redesign the harness?"

"Again," voice quick with desire and impatience, Parker licked Sophie's neck, "I've already redesigned it twice."

"Third time's the charm, then?" Sophie dug her fingers into Parker's hips. "I'm not sure I'm up for another round, you know."

It was a test, and Parker studied her for a moment before laughing and saying obliquely, "This is almost stealing something."

"But you're not stealing me."

"No." Parker kissed her again, her hands touching Sophie gently, "But if you really are that tired..."

"Don't be ridiculous--" Sophie locked her hand behind Parker's neck and pulled her mouth back to her own, "I think my second wind's kicked in. Besides," she added, squirming a little under Parker's fingers, "I haven't given you a hickey yet."

Parker laughed, "That was one of the terms of our bargain."

"Mmm." Sophie agreed. After all, what was the fun in rock-climbing and kissing girls if you didn't leave something to show what you'd been up to? Sore muscles only went so far.

-f-


End file.
